1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to transformers having primary and secondary windings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transformers are useful for stepping up or stepping down a voltage and/or for electrically isolating two portions of a circuit.
A transformer typically includes at least two windings of electrically conductive material such as wire. The windings are electrically isolated from one another but spaced sufficient close together such that an electrical current flow through one winding will induce an electrical current to flow in the other winding. The winding through which the current is driven is typically denominated as the primary winding, while the winding in which the current is induced is typically denominated as the secondary winding. The transformer may also include a core, for example a magnetic or ferrous core extending between the windings.
A large variety of transformers of various designs are currently commercially available. Numerous transformers of other designs have been available in the past. Numerous other transformer designs have been proposed.
In many applications, transformer size and/or weight are important factors in realizing a practical and/or commercially successful device. For example, transformers for use in avionics typically must be lightweight and may need to occupy a small volume. Such applications, however, typically require high performance. Performance may be dictated by a number of factors; for example, the amount of conductive material in the windings, the surface area of the windings, and/or the proximity of the windings to one another. Many applications may additionally, or alternatively, require low-cost transformers. Cost may be dictated by a number of factors including type of materials, amount of materials, and/or complexity of manufacture, among other factors.
New transformer designs and methods of manufacture of transformers are desirable to address at least some of the disparate needs of various technical applications that employ transformers.